


I Wouldn't Mind a Kiss But Not the Puppy Kind

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, F/M, Firefighter Dean, M/M, Teacher Sam Winchester, non related sam and dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: All his life Dean wanted to be a firefighter he never expected to be a father as well but he utterly adores his daughter Leia. Dean is happy being a single father with a few flings here and there but he never expected that kindergarten teacher Sam Singer would rock his world once again. Now he finds himself dealing with his feelings for Sam and a daughter who wants a puppy and isn't above using her charms to get one. Can they both get what they want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean Winchester Big Bang, I ended up working with the wonderful be_my_precious who created amazing artwork to go with the story which you can see [ here](https://be-my-precious.livejournal.com/758807.html)
> 
> A huge thank you to gatorgurl94 for betaing this for me.

Dean Winchester never pictured this as his life.  When he had been a little boy, his dream had been to be a firefighter like his dad John Winchester was.

There was no bigger hero to Dean than his dad and his fellow firefighters, watching each and every one of them risked their life to save other people even if it sometimes came at the cost of their own. To Dean that was what it meant to be a hero to put the lives of others above your own.

Dean still recalled the look of pride in his dad's eyes as four-year-old Dean looked up at his dad and informed him, "I'm going to be just like you daddy."  John had let out a chuckle as he reached out and ruffled Dean's hair.

"I'm sure you will be better than me." John knew he would be proud of Dean no matter what he chose to do in his life, but he would be honored if Dean followed after him and became a firefighter.

Dean fulfilled his dream of becoming a firefighter. He just never counted on becoming a single father as well.

Dean wouldn't deny it he had been a player in his youth. Never sticking around or committing to one person, he refused to be tied down. When he met Pamela Barnes and she was something else.

_Dean sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey as his eyes glanced around the room looking for company for tonight. Then he saw her, head tossed back as she let out a laugh that made his toes curl he had fallen into lust. Their eyes met and the smile she sent him along with the wink she was promising to do all kind of naughty things to him and he would never forget._

_In that moment Dean was gone._

_Usually, it was Dean who would make the first move but tonight he watched as she moved towards him with confidence in every one of her steps she took towards him. The blue jeans clung to her body and the AC/DC tank top she wore proved that this could be the woman of his dreams._

_“Hiya, hot stuff I’m Pamela. How about you by me a drink and then give me a reason as to why I should take you back to my place and give you a night you will never forget?” Pamela dragged her eyes up and down Dean’s body lingering on his lap. “What do you say cowboy up to being ridden all night long?”_

_“Yee-haw.”_

It was a week he would never forget. Pamela had done things to him that made his toes curl. Despite the fact, she had only been there for a week, Dean had been sad to see her go. She was one of a kind. He never expected for her to show back up on his door four months later with the news that changed his world.

_Letting out a yawn Dean scratched the top of his head as he moved throughout his living room towards his front door where the person who had disturbed his much earned rest started when the knocking started again._

_"I'm coming I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" Dean called out holding back a curse as he ran his foot into the edge of his coffee table. "Son of a bitch," Dean swore under his breath as he limped forward pausing only long enough to flip the lamp blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light._

_Grumpy that his sleep had been disturbed Dean wasn't in the best of moods as he flung open the door and growled out, "Couldn't this wait until morning? Pamela?" Of all the people Dean expected to find on his doorstep his weeklong stand from four months ago, wasn't it._

_"Hi Dean," Pamela flashed him a nervous smile as she fielded with the strap on her purse. "Can I come in?"_

_It took a moment for Dean to snap out of the stupor he had fallen into at the sight of her. "Sure come on in. Let me get dressed?" Dean was a little grateful that he had pulled on his pants but hadn't bothered with his shirt._

_A small smirk appeared on Pamela's face, "It isn't anything I haven't seen before. You're fine just the way you are."_

_Dean and Pamela might not be old friends but he could still read her and he could see that she was trying to play it cool by flirting with him. “I’ll be right back,” Dean promised. “Why don’t you have a seat.”_

_“I will, thank you, Dean.” Pamela let out a small breath as she watched Dean leave they might not be lovers anymore but she still admired the man’s form he was gorgeous._

_Having dressed quickly Dean returned to find Pamela had taken a seat on his couch and not wanting to crowd her he took a seat in his favorite chair. "Pamela are you okay? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Dean asked gently already plotting to hunt down whoever hurt her._

_A soft smile appeared on Pamela's face as she reached out and placed her hand on Dean's arm. "It's nothing like that so soothe that killer instinct." Taking a deep breath she let it out before reopened her eyes and looked Dean in his eyes, "I have some news to share with you I just don't know how to tell it to you."_

_Worry filled Dean, "You're not sick, are you?"_

_And all at once Pamela remembered why she spent that week with Dean He wasn't just sin on legs. He had a caring heart, one that he kept buried deep down and was afraid to let out in case it got damaged. 'Who hurt you, Dean?’, she thought to herself. ‘They were a fool.' "It's nothing like that Dean, I'm pregnant and the timing would make you the father."_

_The air robbed itself out of Dean's lungs as he could only stare at Pamela. "I'm sorry; could you repeat that."_

_Pamela could understand his disbelief. When she had gotten the news, she had had a hard time believing it as well. "I said we are going to be parents. Dean, I just want it to be clear that I don't plan on forcing you into any kind of relationship and it is fully up to you and you alone if you want to be a part of this child's life." The last thing that Pamela would ever do is force Dean into something he didn't want. "I can give you some time to think about it."_

_Dean didn't need time. "I want to be a part of this child's life."_

"Daddy! What are you doing? We are going to be late for school!"

Six year old Leia Winchester tapped her runner clad foot against the floor as she stared up at her father, her hands on her hips a displeased look shining in her green eyes.  Her dark blonde almost brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her beloved pink jacket was in place over her white t-shirt of Toothless and her blue jeans with the flowers she loves so much finished the outfit.

Dean felt his heart soar at the sight of his daughter, he had never thought that he could love anyone as much as he loves his little girl but from the moment the nurse placed the tiny bundle wrapped up in a blanket in his arms Dean had lost his heart.

_Dean was terrified this wasn't the first time that he held something so small he had rescued babies from fires but this felt so different to know that he had a hand in creating his life, that this was his daughter. "Hi, I'm your daddy and I am going to look after you and love you so much you will never doubt it," Dean vowed._

_It took all his willpower to pull his eyes off of his daughter and turn his gaze to a sweat covered Pamela. "Thank you for everything."_

There was no fighting between Pamela and Dean. They shared custody of Leia with no problem. Pamela happily relocated and moved to Lawrence, Kansas because unlike Dean, she didn't have the support of her family. It didn’t take long for her to find a job one that made her happier than her last. And after their initial shock, John and Mary were beyond thrilled that they would soon be having a grandchild.

Leia was a mixture of both her parents and Mary loved pointing out to Dean that she was a lot like him, always finding a way to get into mischief and always getting out of it by flashing her charming smile. Lily also didn't mind moving back and forth each week between her dad and her mom's place.

And now his little girl was in first grade. He could hardly believe how fast she was growing up. One thing that baffled Dean was why his little girl loved school so much, she was very different from him when he was her age. _'I remember when mom and dad had to carry me out of bed. I was never a fan of school.'_

"What's the big rush munchkin?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean I know you love school but you're never this excited for school before."

"Mr. Sam promised he was bringing his puppies to school today!" Leia couldn't believe that her dad had forgotten something so important. She had told her dad all about it when he picked her up from her mom's yesterday.

It took all of Dean's willpower not to laugh at the horrified look on his daughter's face. "I didn't forget sweetheart. I would never forget something so important to you. So Mr. Sam, huh? And just who is Mr. Sam?" Dean swears that he knows all of Leia's teacher but he doesn't recall a Mr. Sam.

The exasperated sigh that escaped Lily's lips was one of the cutest things that Dean had ever heard and he bit down on his lip to keep his coo in. He is Dean Winchester, he doesn’t coo, no matter how adorable his little girl is.

"Mr. Sam is our new teacher. He took Miss Meg's place cause she's having a baby soon." Leia's burrows furrowed together. "I don't see why she had to leave."

"You're mom or I will explain that when you are older." There was no way that Dean was telling his six-year-old daughter where babies come from. "Is Mr. Sam nice?"

"He's the best! He's almost as good as you and grandpa!" Leia exclaimed tossing her arms up in the air.

Now that really had Dean's attention and he was going to have to check out this Mr. Sam. _'Maybe I'll have Jody look into him as well.'_ It paid to have a friend who was also on the police force and one of Leia's adopted aunts.

"Come on daddy, we have to get going!" Tired of waiting for her dad to move, Leia stomped over to him, grabbed his hand and began tugging him with all her might, not that it did very much.

 Shaking his head Dean let himself be pulled by his daughter, caught up in her excitement. He could never really deny her anything.

 

* * *

 

Leia was doing her best not to bounce in her car seat but she was just so excited she was going to get to play with puppies today. She loves puppies, but try as hard as she could she could never convince her mom or dad to get her one. That was why she was working on her grandparents, pointing out that they could use a puppy. She thinks Grandpa John was close to giving in.

When her school pulled into view, Leia let out a little squeal and she did her best to stay still as she waited for her dad to bring the car to a stop and unbuckle her from her seat. "Hurry up,  Daddy!"

A soft chuckle escaped Dean's lips he knew of his daughter's love for all things animal related.  She wasn't subtle in her hints of wanting a puppy, kitty, a bunny or even all three of them and he knew that his dad was close to giving in which didn't surprise Dean. Leia had her grandpa wrapped around her little finger. "I'm coming baby. I'm coming."

"Puppy, puppy, puppy." Leia chanted under her breath as she waited impatiently for her dad to undo her straps; once she was free, Dean had an armful of his hyperactive daughter.

"Alright munchkin it's time to head into school and maybe you could introduce me to this Mr. Sam of yours." Dean was very interested in meeting him.

"Okay." Leia let out a small cheer. She would be happy to introduce her dad to her favorite teacher. Once Dean put her on the ground she linked her hand with his and began dragging her dad towards the school. It was amusing for Dean to see that he wasn't the only parent being dragged towards the school even Leia’s classmate who weren't afraid to throw massive fits were dragging their parents towards the school.

"Mr. Sam!" Leia's face lit up with a huge smile as she steered her dad towards the man waiting at the door.

Dean felt all air knocked out of him as he took in the tall drink of water waiting for them at the door. When his face lit up in a smile, Dean almost whimpered at the sight of the man's dimples. It wasn't often that Dean was attracted to men and it had never been anything like this. He wanted this man in his bed and he just might not ever let him leave.

Bending down the man - who Dean figured this had to be the Mr. Sam Leia was talking about, because he had certainly never seen him before because he wouldn’t have forgotten someone who liked like him - so he was eye level with the little girl, greeted her, “Well hello, Leia. Is this your dad you've been telling me all about?"

Leia's eyes sparkled as she turned to face her dad. "Yep, this is my daddy. Daddy, this is Mr. Sam."

"Sam Singer. The kids just like to call me Mr. Sam." Sam smiled up at Dean offering his hand to the other man and had to remind himself, ‘ _Remember Sam, he is the father to one of your students. He is off limits.'_ Sam knew that he would be tempted. Dean Winchester was sex on legs. He had thought that no one would beat his ex-boyfriend Max in looks, but Dean did.

 _'Sam.'_ Dean purred in his head and he knew that he was going to be fantasizing about this man, even though he knew he shouldn't.  He was Leia's teacher.  There something about this man he drew him in and Dean wished he could get to know him the way that he wanted to, but he refused to do anything that might cause Leia to lose her favourite teacher.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Sam. Leia has been talking nonstop about you and your puppies." Dean drawled out, loving the faint blush that appeared on Sam’s cheeks.

Leia gave a firm nod as she gazed up pleading at Sam. “You did bring the puppies didn’t you?” Her lower lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

Dean had to admit that he was impressed with his little girl.  He had fallen victim to this look many times. His little girl was a master manipulator and she knew it.

Sam knew he was being played it happened a lot working with kids but he didn’t mind because he knew the power of the puppy eyes and used them to his advantage as well. “You’ll just have to wait and see it wouldn’t be fair for me to ruin the surprise now would it?” Sam asked tapping Leia on the nose.

Dean could only stare at Sam in awe. Never had he seen anyone resist that look. Moving closer to Sam Dean angled his head so he was able to whisper in Sam’s ear, “You need to teach me your secret.”

It took all of Sam’s willpower not to shiver at the feel of the other man’s breath against his ear and his body against his. “If I did then it wouldn’t be much of a secret, now would it?” Sam teased back.

The grin that crossed Dean’s face made Sam’s toes curl and he knew that he was in trouble.

Making sure that Sam would have a good view of his ass, Dean bent down to hug his daughter. “You be good Leia and have fun and no trying to sneak any puppies home,” Dean told his daughter sternly. He merely raised an eyebrow when Leia flashed him an innocent look he knew his daughter and he knew her well.

Shoulders slumping Leia let out a displeased sigh. “Alright daddy, I won’t.” There went her plans to try and sneak one of the puppies into her backpack. _‘I’ll just have to work on grandpa a little more.’_ Leia was not to be stopped. She would be getting a puppy and soon.

Watching the father and daughter standoff, Sam bit his lower lip to keep his chuckle in. They looked so alike with their arms crossed and giving each other matching glares, it was downright adorable.

Breaking the staring contest, Dean pulled his daughter into his arms and kissed her on her cheek. “Love you baby girl.” He whispered into her hair.

Wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck Leia snuggled closer to her dad, “I love you too, Daddy.”

Sam felt his heart melt at the sight of the father and daughter duo. They were truly something special and he couldn’t wait to see more of them. “Ready to go in Leia and see if I brought the puppies?” Sam asked, offering his hand to the young girl.

Giving her dad one more kiss on the cheek, Leia pulled away from Dean with a huge grin on her face as she happily took Sam’s hand in hers. “Ready, Mr. Sam.” Leia trusted her teacher and she was sure that there were puppies waiting for her and her classmates to play with.

Watching his daughter all but pull Sam towards the school, Dean couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and checking out Sam’s rather fine ass. Really who could blame him? That man was fine and had a perfect ass.

 

* * *

 

When Dean strolled into the firehouse his best friend Benny Lafitte took one look at him and let out a low whistle at the swagger in Dean’s step, “I know that look; someone’s caught your eye.” Benny teased as he watched his friend open his locker. “By the way what are you doing here brother? I didn’t think you were on the schedule.”

“Someone did, but he’s Leia’s teacher and that means he is off limits,” Dean muttered under his breath as he opened up his locker. “And I’m not, I just forgot something.”

That had Benny raising an eyebrow, “I thought you knew all of Leia’s teachers and never before had anyone caught your attention like this. So is it someone new?” Benny was very curious about who could have caught Dean’s attention. Sure his friend used to be a player but that had all changed when he became a father. He was completely devoted to his daughter.

“Meg is on leave with the baby coming soon so Sam Singer is taking her place. Leia adores him,” Dean explained as he rooted around his locker letting out a small sound of triumph as he pulled out the new stuff dog he had bought for Leia as a gift.  If he wasn’t mistaken, it was a Bernese mountain. He was sure that his daughter didn’t already have one like it.

 _‘And she clearly isn’t the only one.’_ Benny thought to himself. He hadn’t seen Dean like this in a very long time. Victor Henriksen had been Dean’s last serious boyfriend and even though Leia adored him, things just hadn’t worked out. The two had wanted different things and as much as they cared about one another it just wasn’t in the cards for their relationship to go beyond what they had. Since he had become a father, Dean always put Leia first and while Victor loved Dean and adored Leia he hadn’t been ready to settle down.  He had wanted to focus on his career. They had parted on good terms and Benny was still impressed that they managed to remain friends. Leia loved her Uncle Victor; he always bought her the best gifts.

Dean did date on occasion, but never anything serious. The last serious relationship he had didn’t end well and everyone did their best not to mention his disastrous rebound with Lisa. The two just hadn’t been right for one another and it didn’t help that Leia felt jealous of the time Dean spent with Lisa’s son, Ben.  It had felt like Ben was replacing her in Dean’s heart and that had lead to an emotional confrontation where Leia had yelled at Dean that he didn’t love her anymore.

From what Dean told Benny it tore him apart to have ever made his daughter feel like that. He and Lisa had called an end to their relationship and it turned out to be a good thing. Lisa had been offered a new job in another city and after much talking between the two of them they realized that while they cared about one another it wasn’t love and their children’s happiness came first. Lisa decided that a new start would be good for both of them she had taken it.

“So, because this Sam is Leia’s teacher that means he is off limits, but only until summer break. Next year Leia will be in Grade Two and no longer his student.” Benny pointed out.

That thought had crossed Dean’s mind as well, but Dean had other reasons why he wouldn’t pursue Sam. He didn’t notice that his grip tightened on the stuffed dog in his hands. “For all I  know, Sam could be taken and the last thing I want to do is get Leia’s and my hopes up.”

Benny could understand Dean wanted to protect Leia and his own heart. “I understand mate. So is our little lady still on her campaign to get a puppy?”

The smirk that graced Dean’s face had Benny raising an eyebrow. “ Mr. Sam brought puppies to school today. She was up and ready to go before I even had a chance to get breakfast ready. I had to remind her that she couldn’t smuggle a puppy home. I’m going to have to make sure to check her backpack when I pick her up. I have a feeling she is going to be upping her campaign after today. I wonder if I should warn my dad?” A thoughtful look appeared on Dean’s face.

A soft sound escaped Benny’s lips, “Might be a good idea mate, I’m surprised that John hasn’t caved yet.” It was no secret that John couldn’t say no to his granddaughter. A fact that she took advantage of, Leia had everyone she knew wrapped around her little finger, even Benny.  

“I got to tell you, man, Leia tried her puppy dog look on her teacher and he didn’t cave. I got to get him to teach me how to do it.” Dean informed his friend.

That had Benny’s eyebrow rising in disbelief, “Someone could resist the power of Leia’s puppy dog eyes? Damn, now I want to meet this Sam.”

Benny was not at all surprised when Dean let out a growl and glared at him.  All it did was bring a smirk to Benny’s face. His friend was gone on this Sam and he had no doubt it would only grow the more Dean got to know him.

“Sam is off limits to you.” Dean snarled as he slammed his locker shut and stalked off leaving behind a very amused friend.

 _‘Oh, this is going to be very interesting.’_ Benny couldn’t wait to watch the show that was sure to come.

 

* * *

 

Leia was in pure heaven as she continued to run her hands through the soft fur of the puppy in her lap. “You are such a good boy.” She told him giggling as the puppy licked her face. Leia had been in love the moment she laid eyes on the Siberian husky puppy named Jay.  She had been unable to let him go and even though she had promised her dad she wouldn’t try to sneak a puppy home, she had been studying her backpack to see if Jay would fit in it.

Sam couldn’t help but smile as he watched Leia play with the puppy, it hadn’t been easy to convince the school board as well as the principal to let him bring in the puppies. He had to make sure that none of the children had allergies or fear of dogs, lucky none of them did and no one could deny that the children loved them. The children had been beyond thrilled when they learned that they would be meeting all different kinds of dogs this week.

Sam had asked his friend Jessica Moore, who worked at the animal shelter, to bring in some of their puppies. She had suggested asking Sarah Blake to come in as well and talk about the service dogs she works with and how she helps train puppies to be support dogs.  Sarah would be visiting tomorrow. The following day, they would be having a police officer who works with the K-9 unit come in and talk about their police dogs.

“You know my daddy works with a doggie. He is the fireman’s doggie. Han is one of the best and bravest doggies of them all.” Leia informed Sam once he reached her side.

 _‘Han and Leia that is adorable.’_ Sam couldn’t help but wonder if Dean had a hand in naming the dog. “So is Han the reason you wish you could have your own dog?” Sam asked.  He had a feeling that if Leia could, she would be smuggling the puppy home.  She hadn’t let go of Jay since the moment the puppy came over to her and lay down happily in her lap.

Petting Jay some more Leia nodded her head. “Han is awesome but he needs to stay at the firehouse so he can’t live with me. I wonder if dad would let me have Jay.” Leia didn’t want to say goodbye to Jay.

“That is up to your dad.” Sam didn’t want to get Leia’s hopes up but he could see that the little girl and the puppy were bonding. When the time came, he knew it would be hard on both of them to say goodbye.

The moment Sam saw Dean he knew that he needed to warn the other man. Making sure that Leia was still busy with Jay, he approached Dean. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Sam asked in a low voice.

“Sure.” Dean swallowed hard loving the feel of Sam’s body next to his.

“I feel like I should warn you, Leia really bonded with one of the puppies and she hasn’t let him go since they met. I’m very sorry about that Mr. Winchester; I just wanted to teach the children about the service dogs and the adoptable dogs at our shelters.” Sam felt horrible. The last thing he wanted to do was make Leia sad or make things hard for Dean.

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Dean wanted to reach out and cup Sam’s face but refrained from doing so, he didn’t have that right. _‘Not yet.’_ A little voice taunted in the back of his head one that Dean did his best to ignore. “Leia has loved dogs since as long as I can remember, I’m sure she told you about Han?” Dean asked.

“She did. I take it that you had a hand in naming the dog?” Sam asked, a knowing look on his face and a smirk curling at his lips.

“Of course I did. It was too good to resist. I might not look like it, but I am a bit of a geek.” Dean gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“I kinda got that from naming your daughter after one of the greatest princess ever. But it suits her.” Sam reassured Dean. “Has she seen the movies?” Sam asked.

“Are you kidding me? Leia watches them every chance she gets.  She’s already informed me that she is going to grow up to be just like Princess Leia.” Dean had lost count of how many times that he and Leia had watched the movies.  The originals only, his little girl wasn’t a fan of the prequels; he was rather proud of that fact.

“The Star Wars movies are classics.  I’m enjoying the new sequel and I can’t wait for the next one.” Sam couldn’t believe that he had found someone who likes Star Wars as much as he did.  

Jessica watched with amusement as Sam flirted with Leia’s father Dean, though Sam probably didn’t realize that’s what he was doing. The man was certainly good looking. She could see why Sam was gone on him and she was happy that Sam seemed to be moving on. She had been worried about Sam since he and Max broke up over a year ago and no one had captured his attention until now. _‘I need to tell Sarah about this.’_ Jess knew that her girlfriend would be thrilled to hear this news. Sarah had been trying to set Sam up and failing no one seemed to catch his interest.

“Daddy!” Leia cried when she spotted her dad. She climbed to her feet,  carefully cradling Jay in her arms as she approached the two men. She knew that she would have to give up Jay.  As much as she wished it, she couldn’t take him home with her.

Dean’s heart ached as he saw the heartbreak in his daughter’s eyes as she pressed a kiss on the top of the puppy’s head.  She reluctantly held it out and allowed for Sam to take from it her hands. The sad whimper the puppy gave didn’t help any.

“Alright sweetie it’s time to go.” As much as Dean didn’t want to leave Sam just yet or interrupt Leia’s play time he had plans with his little girl.

“Goodbye, Mr. Sam. Goodbye Jay.” Leia gave a tearful wave to Jay as Dean picked her up in his arms.

“See you later Mr. Sam.” Dean couldn’t help himself.  He winked at Sam, who blushed adorably.

“See you tomorrow, Leia. See you later, Mr. Winchester.” Sam did his best not to bury his face into the fur of the dog in his arms.

Dean’s lips curled into an utterly sexy smirk as he drawled out, “Call me Dean, Sammy.”

Lust shot through Sam’s body. He couldn’t remember the last time someone called him Sammy. Not even Max called him that and he usually e didn’t like that nickname, but for some reason he loved hearing Dean call him that. Sam hoped the man called him that again. “Alright, Dee.”

Dean knew that he had to get out of there before he lost what little self-control he had and that was the last thing that he wanted to do in front of his daughter.

“They are going to change my life, I just know it,” Sam muttered under his breath.  As he watched father and daughter leave, the soft whimper from his arms drew his attention to the puppy in his arms. “And I think yours as well.”

Jay let out a happy yip seeming to agree with Sam. It seemed he couldn’t wait for his little human to come back for him.

 

* * *

 

“I have a little something for you.” Dean hated seeing his daughter so sad and he hoped his gift would cheer her up.

Leia’s eyes widened as her mouth formed a small o, “Puppy!” While it wasn’t Jay and it wasn’t a real puppy, she still loved because it was from her dad and that was all that mattered.  Slowly, she reached out and took the stuffed dog from her dad. “Thank you, daddy, I love it. I’m going to call you Sammy.” She informed the stuffed dog.

Dean tried not to choke on nothing at the name his daughter had picked for the stuffed animal.  While he was thrilled to see that Leia liked the small gift he had spotted randomly at a store, he hadn’t expected her to name it after her teacher.

“Jay is adoptable,” Leia informed her dad looking up at him with pleading eyes as Dean hooked up her straps to her car seat. Sammy snug safe and sound in her arms. “I promise I will look after him and take care of him and take him to puppy school.” She added. She wasn’t above making deals.

Dean wanted to say no to his daughter that they couldn’t have a dog, but he could see in her eyes how much she wanted the puppy. “We’ll see sweetheart.” Was all Dean could promise. He hated letting his little girl down but he couldn’t say yes until he talked to Pamela.

Letting out a sigh, Leia sunk down into her car seat. She knew what that meant; that was no.

“Hey sweetie how about we go and visit your grandparents?” Dean suggested. He would do anything to get that look off of his daughter’s face.

“Okay.” Leia perked up a little bit.  She could tell them about her new friend and maybe, just maybe, grandpa John would get Jay for her.

Dean knew that look on his daughter’s face. She was planning something.  He just hoped that his dad stayed strong in the face of his daughter’s sad face.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

John Winchester was happily working on his motorcycle- that he was still in the doghouse with his wife for buying- when he heard the familiar purr of the Impala rumbling down the street. A smile tugged at his lips, he loved that girl, but not as much as Dean or Leia.  When Leia had been a baby, the only way Dean could get her to sleep was taking her for a drive in the Impala. _‘Like father like daughter.’_ Dean had been the same way. John couldn’t remember how many nights he had to take his boy out for a spin in the Impala, letting her purr soothe him to sleep.

Wiping his hands off on a cloth, John watched as Dean easily maneuvered the Impala into the driveway. If he wasn’t mistaken Leia was cheering from her car seat. Shaking his head fondly John moved to greet his son and granddaughter.

With ease, Dean had Leia out of her car seat. Her feet had barely touched the pavement before she was letting out a happy cry of, “Grandpa!” As she flew across the driveway and flung herself into John’s arms.

“Well hello, sweetheart. This is a welcome surprise. And who is your friend?” John asked as he noticed the new stuff dog in his granddaughter’s arms.

“This is Sammy, Daddy got him for me.” Leia happily introduced her new friend to her grandpa.

“Sammy, huh?” John shot a look at his son and was surprised to see Dean busy in the back of the Impala. e knew his son well and guessed there was more to the story of whom Sammy was. He would get it out of him when Dean was ready to talk. “How about we go say hello to your grandma and introduce her to your new friend?” John suggested.

Leia’s eyes lit up with glee as she bounced into her grandpa’s arms. "I have so much to tell you, grandpa! You won't believe the day I had. And I need to tell you all about Mr. Sam he is the bestest teacher I've ever had!"

John wanted to know all about this Mr. Sam.  He had a feeling that it tied into Leia's new friend's name. "And I look forward to hearing all about this Mr. Sam of yours."

Dean didn't dare look at his dad. He could hear the smug tone in his voice and just knew that he would be getting a raised eyebrow and that look in his eyes that meant he would be looking forward to what Leia had to tell him. Dean loves and adores his little girl, but she could be a little chatterbox and often let things slip. The last thing he wanted was for his dad to learn that he had a crush on Sam or just who Sam was. _'Please for once let my little girl keep that a secret and not talk about Mr. Sam because it wouldn’t take long for my dad to figure it out.'_

A smile graced Mary Winchester's face as she heard the door open then close and the sound of her favorite - okay her only - granddaughter chattering happily away filled the air. Wiping her hands on her apron, she turned around just in time to see John enter the kitchen with Leia his arms and with Dean right behind them. 

"Well this is certainly a welcome surprise and you are just in time I just put a batch of chocolate chip cookies into the oven."

Leia's eyes went even wider with delight she loved her grandma's cookies. They’d be the only thing she would eat,  if she could. Twisting she turned around to look at her dad, "Did you hear that Daddy? Grandma's cookies!" Her tummy was already rumbling. "How long till they are ready?"

Mary could only shake her head Leia certainly got her love of sweets from Dean. She couldn't remember how many times she had found Dean sneaking out of the kitchen, his cheeks stuffed full of her cookies and more buried in his pockets. She was certain he’d had other hiding places as well. "Still a little bit sweetheart."

Dean knew that look in his mom's eyes.  He knew that she was recalling his cookie stealing days as a child and he bit back the groan. He knew that his parents had tons of embarrassing stories of him saved up and they were just waiting for him to bring someone home that they could share them with. Dean still didn't know what they told Victor and he was sure that Benny had heard a few stories just from the comments he dropped from time to time and how he would randomly break out into chuckles.

"While we are waiting why don't you tell us about your new friend Sammy and this Mr. Sam you seem so impressed with," John suggested.

Dean hung his head,  he should have known that was coming. His dad could be nosy when he wanted to be and right now he was on the hunt for information.

Thrusting out her arms Leia held up her stuff dog for Mary to see. Crossing the distance and making sure her hands were clean Mary reached out and stroked the top of the stuff animal head. "It's very pretty. Where did you get it?" Even though she was fairly certain it was her son who bought it for Leia. She was proven right when Leia happily informed her that was the case.

"Daddy got him for me. I named him Sammy after Mr. Sam. Mr. Sam brought puppies for us to play with. They were all adorable, but the best one was Jay. Daddy wouldn't let me bring him home even though I promised to look after him and go to puppy school with him. Jay needs someone to love him like you and grandpa and mom and daddy loves me." Slumping in John's arms Leia looked up at her grandpa with pleading eyes.

John knew what was coming.  It was no secret that his granddaughter had him wrapped around her little finger and he was finding it harder and harder to say no to her about getting a puppy.

"I think Jay would be happy here with you and grandma. I could come over and play with him all the time and take him for walks and we could go to puppy school together." Leia looked up at her grandpa with sad eyes and a lower lip that was beginning to tremble.

Dean and Mary could see John weakening the longer Leia looked at him like that and if they didn't do something about it soon Mary would find herself having a puppy in the house. "Leia, I was just about to make another batch of cookies would you like to help me and then you can tell me all about this Mr. Sam." Mary offered.

Dean's shoulders slumped in pure relief as his daughter looked at Mary with glee in her eyes. "I would love that grandma." Holding out her arms she eagerly waited for her grandma to take her into her arms.

Dean wasn't the only one to be relieved that Mary had come up with a quick diversion. John's shoulders slumped in relief as well.  He had been so close to giving in and saying yes to his granddaughter. Leia had no clue the power she possessed. _'Or maybe she does.'_ John thought as he narrowed his eyes and he handed his granddaughter over to Mary. He was a little sad to let her go, but he had a son to interrogate.

While Leia was happily helping her grandmother in the kitchen and telling her all about her day at school. John and Dean moved out to the backyard. John was studing his son as he got the BBQ going. “Sooo, Sammy, huh? Something you want to tell me, son?”

Dean had been prepared. He had known this was coming and he did his best to look anywhere but his dad. "There is nothing to tell. Sam Singer has taken Meg's place while she's on maternity leave. From what I have seen of him, he's a nice guy. Leia really likes him and that is all that matters."

"Rrrrright." John drawled out the word, letting Dean know he didn't believe him when he claimed that was all there was to it. "Fine. Don't say anything, but you know sooner than later Leia is going to spill all about this Sam."

Letting out a sigh while Dean knew his father wouldn't push he was right about his daughter and Leia would be thrilled to spill everything about Sam, she might not know that he has a crush on Sam but she adored him and his dad was anything but a fool. "Despite the fact I just met him, there is something about him. Something that is so different from everyone I have ever met before. But, he's also Leia's teacher. So, even if I wanted to, and he did as well, I couldn't start anything without causing trouble for him and that is the last thing I want to do because Sam is so amazing with the children.  You should see him with Leia.  She adores him even more than Meg." Dean couldn't explain how Sam affected him in such a short time.

John studied his son for a moment.  He had never seen Dean like this before. "It sounds to me like you are gone on this man. I can understand why you don't want to start anything while he is Leia's teacher.  That could cause trouble for both of you, more him than you. But Dean, if you think this Sam could make you happy then do you really want to deny yourself and Leia that happiness? Think about it son and remember that there is nothing to stop you two from being friends for now until Leia is out of his class." John advised his son.

"That's the same thing Benny told me," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Well, I always said that Benny was a smart man," John commented with a grin.

Shaking his head Dean took a sip of his coke wishing that it was a beer.  Though when he had his daughter, he made sure not to drink around her. "Funny how Benny is always a smart man when he agrees with you or you agree with something he says." Dean pointed out.

"Funny how things work like that." John grinned at his son. "Follow your heart, Dean. That is all I can offer you. Now we have got to do something about getting Leia a dog, I'm not sure how much longer I can say no to those eyes of hers."

Dean took his dad's words to heart and let out a soft snort. "You have no idea; my little girl knows how to use those eyes.  Thankful she only uses them for good so far."

* * *

 

 

Keeping his dad's words at heart, Dean did his best to be ready when he dropped Leia off at school the next morning and he found himself face-to-face with a smiling Sam Singer.

"Good morning Dean, good morning Miss Leia." Sam flashed a smile at both of them, a smile that grew when Leia giggled at his greeting.

"Good morning Mr. Sam, these are for you." Leia held up a bag for Sam to take. "They are my grandma's cookies," she explained when she saw Sam's curious look. "I had to hide them from my daddy; he tried to sneak a few." Leia shot her dad a disapproving look.

Biting his lower lip Sam fought back the chuckle at the sight of Leia glaring up at Dean with one hand on her hip while she wagged her finger at Dean.

"In my defense, they are pretty good." Dean shrugged his shoulders and flashed Sam a small smile, "And I wasn't the only one sneaking cookies." Dean shot his daughter a look.

Leia only shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't sneaking if grandpa gave them to me."

"She has a point, I guess." Dean knew his dad snuck his daughter extra cookies when he thought he and his mom weren’t  looking. "It really isn't fair."

"Well, she's just too cute to deny." _'Of course so are you.'_ Sam didn't dare say that out loud to Dean.  He really couldn't see himself saying no to the man no matter what he asked.

Leia preened at Sam's words. "Thank you, Mr. Sam."

Any response that Sam might have had was robbed from his throat as Dean pouted at him. He thought the man was kissable before but now with Dean’s lips pulled up into a pout he was even more so tempting. It took everything within Sam not to give into his desire and kiss him.

"What you don't think I'm cute?" Dean asked, mock hurt in his voice.

For a moment Sam struggled to figure out what to say until he finally blurted out, "No I think you are very cute."

The pout faded into a sexy smirk as Dean drawled out, "Well I think you’re cute too, Sammy." _'Very cute and if you weren't my daughter's teacher I would show you just how cute I find you and all the things I want to do to you.'_  Loving the blush that appeared on Sam's face, Dean wanted nothing more thane to tease him a little more, but it was getting close to the start of class. Bending down Dean wrapped his arms around Leia. "Now you be good for Sam and I will see you later munchkin. I love you, angel." Dean whispered in Leia's hair.

Leia's tiny arms wrapped around Dean as best they could and she gave a little huff wishing she was a little bigger so she could hug her dad better. "I love you too daddy. Be good." Leia whispered back.

Pulling back Dean could only smile at his daughter. "I’ll be good if you are good."

Leia could only gasp at her dad before reminding him, "Daddy, I'm always good!"

"That you are." Dean had to agree.

"Maybe good enough to get a puppy?" Leia inquired.

_ 'I should have seen that coming.'  _ "We will see Leia, we will see," Dean promised.

Shoulders slumping, Leia turned sad eyes onto Sam. "That means no," she informed him.

Looking at the sad and dejected aura around Leia and the helpless look in Dean's eyes, Sam bent down and placed a hand on Leia's shoulders. "Not always. It can just mean we'll see. I'm sure you will get a puppy when your parents think you are ready for one. And besides wouldn't you rather get a puppy later like during summer break when you can spend all day with it and not worry about having to go to school?" As Sam suggested this he hoped that he wasn't overstepping his bounds.

Dean wanted to kiss Sam right then and there. He didn't care who was watching. "He's right sweetie. Wouldn't you want to be able to spend all your time with a puppy?" Dean flashed Sam a thankful look.

Leia could see both her dad and Sam's point. "But what if someone else wants Jay? He is adorable!" That was Leia's greatest fear that someone else would take Jay from her.

Sam and Dean shared a look. They didn't know how to reassure Leia that wouldn't happen. They couldn't; there was no guarantee that Jay would still be available to adopt, even if it was only a little over a month until the end of school.

Sam did have an idea but he needed to talk to Dean first without Leia around to make sure that he wasn't overstepping his bounds.

Dean saw the look in Sam's eyes. "Hey sweetie class is going to get started soon and you don't want to be late." Bending down again Dean kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"Okay daddy," Leia smiled up at him before turning her gaze to Sam, "Mr. Sam don’t let him take any cookies from you! Those are for you. He had more than enough. Grandpa said if he doesn't get any more than neither does daddy."

"I will make sure that he doesn't get any. I look forward to tasting these cookies." Sam promised raising up his pinky finger for Leia and he wasn't surprised when her eyes widened. Sam had learned that children of this age saw the pinky promise as an unbreakable promise.

Dean could only watch in amusement as Leia linked her pinky finger with Sam's and they shook.  He wouldn't be getting any more cookies from Sam.

Dean and Sam watched as Leia entered the school stopping a few times to wave back at her dad, her smile lighting up her face when Dean waved back.

Sam waited until Leia was in the school before turning to face Dean.  He did  his best to keep his racing heart under control, "If you would like and are serious about getting Leia Jay I can talk to Jess about if there was a way of marking Jay as out on trial so that way no one can try to adopt him." Sam offered.

"I can't say yes, not until I talk to Leia's mom and make sure that she is okay with us sharing custody of a dog along with our daughter. She's gone this week out of town on a photo shoot and won't be back until the weekend. Any chance I can give you an answer next week?" Dean asked.

Sam dared anyone to say no to the hopeful look in Dean's eyes and seeing how much he wanted to make his daughter happy is the excuse that Sam will use as to why he blurted out, "I can give you my personal number. You could contact me after you have talked to Leia's mother."

"I'd like that, I would like that a lot." Dean found himself purring, as he pulled his cell phone out of his jacket's pocket and once he unlocked it he handed it over to Sam.

Sam blushed, his heart pounding. He hoped that his fingers wouldn't tremble as he quickly entered his information into Dean's cell. "Here you go," Sam whispered as he handed back Dean's phone to him.

"Do you want my info?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. It took a lot for him to refrain from pumping his fist in victory when Sam pulled out his own cell and after unlocking it handed it to him.

Sam couldn't believe he was doing this. _'Remember you are just trying to help out Leia. That little girl really wants a puppy and Jay deserves a home as well.'_ Sam chanted to himself.

"Here you go, Sammy. I'll be sure to be in touch with you once I've talked to Pamela," Dean promised handing back the phone to Sam and making sure that their hands brushed as he did.

Sam could only watch as Dean turned on his heel and whistled as he headed back to his Impala, which Sam had to admit was the most impressive car he had seen.

* * *

 

 

Pamela Barnes was exhausted in more ways than one. She longed to hit the shower and then take a much-deserved nap and she would do both after she called and talked to her daughter. Oh how she had missed her for this past week.

Her plans were derailed when a knock came at her door. "Really it couldn't wait until after I had a nap?" She muttered under her breath as she headed for the door. She was surprised when she found Dean waiting for her on her front step. 

“Is Leia okay?” Even though she knew that if something was truly wrong with their daughter, Dean would have called her right away she still had to ask, if only to know that she was okay.

“She’s fine; she’s with my parents. We need to talk. You know, about getting Leia a puppy.” Dean didn’t see any point in dancing around the subject. He knew that Pamela had to be exhausted and he wished he could have waited but he needed an excuse to call Sam.

“She really does want one; I’ve been finding flyers lying about everywhere. Do you think she’s ready?” Pamela was surprised that Dean was bringing this up. She had been getting ready to do it herself this weekend when he brought Leia back.

“I think so. She has been doing her best all week to show me how responsible she is.” Dean had been impressed with his daughter. “She offered to help me do the dishes. She even cleaned her room.”

That had Pamela opening and closing her mouth in pure shock. Their daughter hated cleaning her room. Not that she could blame her daughter. Cleaning was one of her least favorite things as well.

“Well, that is certainly something. Getting her to clean is just like asking you to have a salad instead of a burger, impossible.” Pamela teased. But it was clear that their daughter was trying to prove that she was responsible enough for a puppy and Pamela couldn't deny that Leia was proving herself to be a responsible little girl. "What do you think? Should we get her one?" 

Dean recalled the pure joy on Leia's face as she introduced him to Jay. Dean was pretty sure their little girl had fallen in love with the puppy. He had a feeling that she would keep her word and look after him. “Yeah, I think we should. I think she means every promise she has made to look after him. If you agree, I can call Sam and ask him if he can help us see about setting Jay aside. The puppy can be a gift for her for passing her grade.” 

Dean was instantly on guard as a sly knowing look appeared in Pamela's eyes. 

"Leia has talked non-stop about this Jay that a Mr. Sam has introduced her to, as well as how great this Mr. Sam is and how much her daddy looks at him the way he looks at the pie. So who is this Mr. Sam?" Pamela wasn't above prying.  After all, it had been a while since Dean was interested in someone. Well, someone that Leia liked as well. 

They had made it a rule that they would try to stay out of each other’s relationships unless they really disliked something about the person they were dating. So far that had only happened once and Pamela had been grateful for Dean’s dislike of Gordon as the man turned out to be a jerk.

They also made it a rule that Leia needed to give her approval.  They wanted to be happy of course, but they also wanted their daughter to be happy and if she wasn’t well then that was that. So far, it had only happened twice. Once with Gordon, whom Leia called a big meanie and had wanted to kick a few times and with Lisa. Though that had more to do with Ben and Leia’s fear that her dad might come to love Ben more than her. It hadn’t helped that Ben hadn’t been fond of Leia either and had done his best to make her feel like he was replacing her.

Try as he might Dean couldn’t be mad at Ben. Not when the boy had admitted that all he wanted was a father, someone to love him. He thought that person was Dean and Dean did love him, but Leia's happiness came first, They tried, but Dean and Lisa just couldn't seem to get their kids to get along and decided that it was best they went their own way. They still remained friends and last he heard she was dating a nice guy who Ben adored. 

Dean wasn't at all surprised that his daughter spilled about Sam to her mom. Leia hadn’t learned the art of keeping secrets. "Sam Singer is Leia's teacher subbing in for Meg while she's having her and Castiel's baby. He's a nice guy." Okay, nice was putting it lightly Sam was one of the sweetest guys Dean has ever met. _'Not to mention one of the sexiest. The things I wish I could do to him.'_

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, Pamela gave him a look that screamed she wasn't buying it. "I know that there is more to it, come on Dean, I'm your friend and all I want is to see you happy."

Letting out a sigh Dean ran his hand through his hair. "He's something special; I can't explain it. I have never felt like this about anyone. He makes me want to be sappy." Never in his life had anyone made him want to be sappy. The word alone left a bad l taste in his mouth. 

That had Pamela giving him a disbelieving look she knew how much her ex-hated being sappy. "Wow, he really is something special. Next thing you’ll want to bring him roses and chocolates."

"I never said I was bringing him roses and chocolates." Dean shot back. Dean Winchester didn't do roses and chocolates.

Pamela didn't even bother to hold in her laughter. She had known that would be Dean's response; she liked to tease him. Still, she couldn’t remember a time that she had ever seen Dean like this. “So tell me about this puppy that Leia is so in love with.” 

Grateful that the topic of the conversation had finally moved on from Sam, Dean proceeded to tell Pamela all about Jay. He even pulled up the photos he had taken on his phone and made sure not to show Pamela any of them with Sam in them. 

When Dean handed her the cell phone Pamela did her best not to aww at how adorable their daughter looked – she failed big time as she let out a loud, “Aww,” at the sight of Leia cuddling Jay against her chest and the puppy in return licking her face. You could see its tail wagging. Leia was a happy child, but the smile that was on her face could outshine the sun. “Alright, we have to get her this puppy.” A smug look appeared in Pamela’s eyes, “Call that Sam of yours and see what you can arrange.” 

Yeah, Dean wasn’t falling for that innocent look in Pamela’s eyes. “Yeah, I will be calling Sam from my place and then I will be calling you to let you know the details.” 

A dejected sigh escaped Pamela’s lips even though she had known that would be Dean’s answer, she really wanted to hear how Dean was around this other man. _‘Oh well I’m sure Leia would be more than thrilled to tell me all about this Mr. Sam.’_ “Fine, but you better keep me in the loop." She knew better not to push Dean, he was rather private with his feelings she could wait to meet this man who has Dean acting like a schoolboy with his first crush.

"I will," Dean promised and he would keep her in the loop about Jay, but not about Sam. Dean may adore and love her like the friend she is, but Sam is someone special. He doesn't want to share him, at least not yet. Pressing a kiss against her cheek, Dean gave her one last wink before climbing to his feet.  As much as he wished he could call Sam right away,  Dean knew that he would be in the middle of teaching a class.  He would have to wait until Leia was in bed to call him. De was just thankful that he wasn't on call tonight. 

Watching Dean, leave Pamela could only shake her head. _'You are completely gone on him Dean and you don't even know it. I hope you make it work; you deserve to be happy.'_

* * *

 

 

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his mouth going dry at the sight of Dean leaning against his beloved Impala, looking like he just walked off a magazine cover. 

"Daddy!" Leia let out her familiar happy cry at the sight of her dad.

Sam had thought that he would have been prepared for the usual bright smile that appeared on Dean's face when his daughter came running into his arms. But he wasn’t. Sam did his best to calm his pounding heart, as Dean with Leia in his arms moved towards him. 

"Hey Sammy, you're looking good today." Dean growled out as he trailed his eyes up and down Sam's body, admiring Sam’s long legs encased in blue jeans. He liked the view and wondered what Sam would look like naked and those long legs wrapped around him. 

"Hello, Mr. Winchester." Sam managed to get out. He was not prepared for the pout that appeared on Dean's face. 

"Aww Sammy, I thought we promised none of that Mr. Winchester stuff. You’re supposed to call me Dean." Dean flirted with the young man. 

A faint blush appeared on Sam's cheeks. "Right sorry about that, Dean. It's good seeing you again." 

Dean's lips curled up into a sexy smirk. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Sammy. I'm hoping that you are going to be home tonight. I have something I need to talk to you about." Dean certainly wasn't questioning if Sam had a date tonight. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Dean they could talk now, but when Dean glanced at Leia Sam knew that this was about Jay. "That would be fine." 

A sudden thought hit Dean, "Do you want me to call you or do you mind if I drop by this evening?" He would love to have a chance to be alone with Sam. 

Sam wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself if he was alone with Dean but the idea, oh the very thought of being alone with Dean, was so very tempting. "What about Leia? Who would look after her?" 

Dean's lips curled up into a smile. "Don't you worry about that I'm sure my mom and dad would just love to watch over their favorite granddaughter. So what time would you like me to stop by Sammy?" Dean asked. "This little munchkin is usually sound asleep by 8:30 pm so would you like me to come by sooner than that or after that?" 

"How does 7 pm sound?" Sam asked. "I'll text you my address." 

"Perfect, see you then, Sammy." Dean gave Sam one last smile and wink before turning his attention to his daughter in his arms. "And how was your day?" He asked. 

Sam certainly did not stare at Dean's ass as the man walked to his car with Leia talking non-stop to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Dean predicted, it was no trouble to get his parents to come over and look after Leia.

"Sooooo," John dragged out the word as he looked at his son who was checking his hair in the hall mirror. "Where are you off to son?"

Dean knew that question was coming; his dad was a bit of a snoop.

"He has a date with Mr. Sam." Came Leia's helpful response.

John's eyes lit up with glee and Dean just knew that he was in for a world of teasing. "It's not a date. Me and Sam have something to talk about." 'Jay.' Dean mouthed silently to his dad.

Tilting her head Leia looked at her dad with a frown on her face, "You usually call Mr. Sam Sammy. So why are you calling him Sam?"

The grin on John's face grew as he spotted a faint blush on his son's cheeks. "Sammy, huh?"

"That is none of your business. I'll see you later. Leia, make sure you behave for your grandparents and make sure that grandpa behaves." Dean told his daughter as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

A solemn look appeared on Leia's face. "I will daddy." Turning her attention to her grandpa she smiled up at him and held out her hand, "Want to go play a game?"

Taking the offered hand John, smiled down at his beloved granddaughter, "Of course darling, lead the way."

Watching the two of them go, Dean and Mary exchanged a looked. "Good luck keeping those two out of trouble, Mom." Though Dean knew if anyone could handle those two, it was his mom.

Smiling Mary kissed her son on his cheek. "Don't you worry I  have those two under control. You have a good time."

A small smile appeared on Dean's lips, "Oh, don't you worry; I will."

Mary could only shake her head as she watched her son leave. She couldn't remember a time that Dean looked so happy when it didn't involve Leia. This Sam was shaping up to being someone special.

 

* * *

 

Sam was nervous he couldn't remember the last time that he was so nervous, not even his first date with Max. _'I'm just glad that Jess isn't here.'_ He was thankful that he hadn't told Jess that Dean was coming over. His best friend would never stop teasing him and Sarah would be no help. She would just smile at Sam, but make no move to stop her girlfriend from teasing him.

Upon the tenth time checking his hair Sam scolded himself, "This is not a date. This is Dean coming to talk about getting a dog for his daughter."

Sam had let it slip to Jess earlier that Leia was in love with Jay and Jess had told him that Jay was absolutely heartbroken at being away from the younger girl.  So when he called her up and had let it slip that Dean had come to see him about adopting Jay, she had spent ten minutes grilling him and teasing him about his date with Dean. But once that was done, Jess was more than happy to tell him that she had arranged it so that Jay wouldn't be adoptable until Dean came for him. Her manager had seen the change in the puppy and she knew that Jay had found his forever home with Leia.

Sam's heart jumped as the intercom to front door of their apartment buzzed. "Yes?" He asked.

"Hey Sammy, can I come on up?" Dean's husky voice came over the line and it sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"Come on up." Sam was grateful that his voice was steady and smooth.

"Be right on up Sammy baby." Dean purred back and yeah Sam hoped Dean didn't hear his tiny little whimper at that.

"Okay, Sam you can do this. All this is meeting with a parent of a student, who I find sex as hell and in my apartment. Yeah, not working." Sam shook his head annoyed that he couldn't calm himself down.

When a firm knock sounded at his door, Sam was grateful that no one was around to see him trip over his own two feet as he scrambled to answer. "Real smooth Singer," Sam muttered under his breath. Straightening his clothes he headed for the door and then taking in another deep breath,  he opened it. He found himself staring into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"Hi." Sam breathed out.

"Hi, Sammy." Dean smiled back at Sam taking a long lingering look at Sam's body, delighting when a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Taking a step back Sam held open his arm, "Come on in."

"Don't mind if I do." Dean murmured as he made sure to brush his body against Sam's, loving the shiver that Sam was unable to hide from him.

Closing the door Sam found himself asking for strength. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Sam asked hoping the answer was yes because he needed a moment to calm himself down.

"Sure.  Some water would be fine." Dean would love a beer, but made it a rule not to drink and drive,  Plus one beer might turn into two and he has hard enough time controlling himself around Sam as it was.

Sam got a glass of water for both of them.  He was grateful that his hand didn't shake as he entered the living room where Dean sat on his couch, his arm resting on the back of it.  Sam wanted nothing more than to curl up into his arms. Taking a deep breath Sam took a step towards Dean and another until he was standing in front of him. "Your water." Sam murmured as he handed him a cup.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean winked at him, as he took the glass making sure to brush his fingers against Sam's.

Taking a seat next to Dean Sam did his best to keep space between them, but it was like magnets were drawing him closer to the other man.

"I spoke to Jess." Sam blurted out and boy was he grateful that was all he blurted out instead of something like 'I want to ride you on this couch until neither of us can walk.'

"I'd like that as well." Dean purred out.

It took Sam a minute to realize that he had said that last part out loud. He let out a loud groan as he hung his head. "No chance of you forgetting that?"

"Nope." Dean stated. He looked at the embarrassed man, reaching out he hooked his fingers under Sam's chin and lifted his head up and when Sam was looking him in the eyes added, "Hey, I'm not kidding when I say this. I would love to take you out wine and dine you and when you are comfortable enough I would make your toes curl in other ways.I know I can't right now because you are my daughter’s teacher and that would cause problems for you. But I do want to." Dean promised Sam.

Studying Dean's face Sam couldn't see a hint of a lie. "I want that too. I want to get to know you and Leia. And then when we’re both ready I want you to make sure I can't sit down for days." Sam purred.

"When you are no longer Leia's teacher, I am going to be taking you out on a date," Dean whispered against Sam's lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss that tempting mouth.

"I will be looking forward to that day." Sam itched to kiss the man before him.

It was Dean who pulled back but curled one arm around Sam. "Once this school year is over you are mine, Sammy. Now, how about you tell me what you have arranged already about Jay."

The air still sizzled with sexual tension. Sam did his best to calm his beating heart and other parts of his body. "Jess has arranged it with the manager of the shelter.Jay is officially going to be listed as on trial. It appears that Jay is missing Leia just as much as Leia is missing him. You can go in and adopt him on Leia's last day of school and then bring him with you when you come to pick her up if that's okay with you?" Sam asked, a little worried that he had overstepped his bounds.

He didn't have to worry as a smile bright smile broke out on Dean's face. "I could kiss you Sammy but I am saving that until Leia's last day of class then that will be my treat to you," Dean promised.

"I look forward to it." Sam purred out along with giving Dean a coy look.

"You are temptation Sam.If I stay any longer, I’m afraid will give in to that temptation." Dean wanted nothing more than to haul Sam into his lap and bury his hands in his hair and see if those locks really are as soft and silkily as they look.  

"Then I guess you will just have to dream of me, as I will dream of you." Sam teased.

"Oh I will Sammy, I will." Dean flashed Sam a smile and a wink. "But I better get going home. I have a little girl who is no doubt whipping my dad's butt at games and has no doubt arranged a later bedtime. Even my mom is powerless against Leia if she breaks out the tears." Dean wanted to stay, oh he did, but he had a little girl to put to bed.

Dean's love and devotion to his daughter made Sam fall a little more for him. "You are a good man Dean Winchester.  I’ll  see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Dean agreed.

After that night, Leia was no longer the only one counting down the days till school was over.

 

* * *

 

It was here, the last day of school. Leia was a bouncing mess of pure excitement. While she loved school, she couldn't wait for summer vacation. Like the rest of her classmates, she was watching the clock more than paying attention to Sam who, to tell the truth was just as excited about the end of the school year. In the past few weeks, he and Dean had been texting and calling one another. Those calls and text had quickly gone from flirty to close becoming phone sex.

The only thing that would make this better in Leia's mind is if she had Jay to spend the summer vacation with. A soft sigh escaped Leia's lips one that caught the attention of Sam.

Crouching down Sam studied Leia. "What's wrong Leia?"

"I miss Jay," Leia admitted in a soft voice.

Sam's heart went out to the little girl. "And I'm sure that Jay misses you just as much as you miss him and I'm sure that it will all work out." Sam wished he could do more but he couldn't give away Dean's surprise.

"I'm sure you're right Mr. Sam." Leia just really wished that somehow that gave her Jay.

 

* * *

 

"Mommy!" Leia let out a happy shriek as the last bell of the school year rang and she came running out of the school and into the arms of her mother who was happily waiting for her.

"Oof." Pamela stumbles back a little as her daughter slammed full force into her. "Hey sweetie, did you have a good last day?"

"I did." Leia looked around. "Where is daddy?" She asked her lower lip into a pout.

"Your dad hasn't forgotten your big day. He is bringing you a special surprise." Pamela had just finished in informing her daughter when excited barking filled the air.

 “Jay? Jay!” Leia's eyes grew wide as the very familiar grey and white puppy came bouncing towards her with his tail wagging and dragging her dad along behind him.

Letting go of her mom's hand she ran towards the puppy and her dad. Coming to a stop in front of Dean, Leia looked at her dad and the puppy she longed to hold. "Daddy, why is Jay here?"

Dean could see the hope in Leia's eyes smiling he held out the leash to her. "Jay is yours, sweetheart. I know you will take good care of him."

Flinging her arms around her dad, Leia pressed a kiss on his cheek. Following his tiny owner’s example, Jay place his paws on Dean's shoulder and began licking Dean's other cheek.

Laughter escaped Dean as he found himself covered with kisses from both his little girl and her new pet. "A little help here," Dean called out narrowing his eyes as he spotted Pamela's phone in her hands. He knew that she was filming this and she would be sending it to all their friends.

Of course, it was Sam, sweet Sam, who came to his rescue.

"Leia, why don't you go show your friends Jay," Sam suggested.

Leia's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, thank you, Mr. Sam." She ran off with Jay happily trailing behind her and Pamela going along to keep an eye on the two.

Dean was more than thankful when Sam offered a hand and helped him up and even more grateful when Sam handed him a wet wipe.

"I work with kids; I keep them on hand," Sam admitted.

"Well, I am very thankful. So Mr. Sam, about that date of ours?" Dean asked. He had been looking forward to finally being able to take Sam out on a date. "I have never felt this way about someone before,  You make me feel whole, complete and yeah, it scares me a little, but I want to see where this goes." Dean laid out his heart to Sam. "I care about you Sam, more than I can explain."

"I feel the same way. And it scares me too. I have been drawn to you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I feel so different around you." Sam admitted.

"You are no longer Leia's teacher so what’s stopping us?" Dean asked as he moved closer to Sam, stopping only when their bodies were brushing up against one another. "Go out with me Sam." Dean pleaded as he brushed his lips against Sam's just once.

Sam shivered at the feel of Dean's breath against his lips. "Okay.I'm free so whenever you are." Sam had been waiting for this moment since that night at his apartment.

"Leia is with Pamela tonight and this weekend and I'm not on call until Sunday, so how about tonight hot stuff?" Dean couldn't believe how nervous he sounded.

Sam's dimples came out in full force. "Tonight works great for me. Seven?" Sam suggested.

"Seven works. I'll pick you up." Dean offered.

"Great I'll see you at seven." Sam could hardly wait.

 

* * *

 

Seven came and Sam couldn't remember the last time that he had been so nervous. He checked and double checked his appearance as he waited for Dean to arrive.When he got a text that Dean had arrived, he made sure he had his wallet, keys, and phone then headed down to where Dean was waiting for him.

"Damn." Dean whistled as he took Sam in a pale pink shirt and blue jeans that showed off his long legs. "Looking good, Sammy."

It took Sam a moment to remember how to speak as he took in the blue jeans that clung to Dean and the red shirt that clung to his body showing off his muscular arms. "Same to you." Sam couldn't believe how much of an idiot he sounded like.

"Don't worry baby boy. I like leaving you speechless." Dean winked as he moved towards Sam. "Now let's get out of here before I forget my promise to wine and dine you and skip right to making your toes curl."

"Maybe I want you to make my toes curl." Sam teased giving him a wink before heading towards the Impala.

 

* * *

 

Sam was thrilled that Dean didn't go out of his way to arrange an extravagant date. Dean chose a nice restaurant where they could talk and get to know one another then they went to see a movie Sam had been longing to see and when he slipped his hand into Dean's in the darken theater he was thrilled when Dean didn't pull away but linked his fingers with Sam's.

It wasn't until they were in front of Sam's apartment that did they finally act.

Neither knew who moved first, All they knew that after over a month of waiting their lips finally met as Sam melted into Dean's arms.

Sam's hands curled into Dean's shirt as he clung to the other man. It felt like Dean was the only thing keeping him standing. The man knew how to kiss.

Pulling apart, Sam rested his forehead against Dean's. "I should go before I invite you up to my place," Sam whispered.

"I'll call you a little later," Dean promised.

"I'd like that; I would like that a lot." Sam couldn't wait to hear Dean's whiskey voice over the line.

It took all of Dean's willpower to let Sam go and watch the other man walk away.

 

* * *

 

"So Sammy what are you wearing?" Dean asked casually as he made himself comfortable on his bed his phone pressed against his ear.

"Just a pair of loose pants." Sam's voice came low over the line.

Dean fought back a groan as he trailed his hand down his chest. "So that means you are bare chested? And what do you have under those pants? Anything or are you going to be a tease and tell me you are wearing nothing? If I was to tug those pants down I would be greeted by the sight of you in all your naked glory?" Dean asked his voice dropping into a low growl.

Sam could feel his face heating up, he had never done this before- phone sex- but around Dean he found himself being a little more daring. "Yes. I knew that you would be calling and wanted to have a little surprise waiting for you." Sam admitted.

A low groan escaped Dean's lips as he trailed his hand down to top of his jeans. Undoing the button and slipping down the fly he slipped his hand into his jeans. "So you decided to tease me, huh baby boy? How I wish I could be there with you, sinking into your willingly hole as I make you come from just my dick alone."

Never before in his life had Sam had phone sex. When Dean made him come from his voice alone he couldn't wait to do it again.

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Benny!” Leia cried out as she spotted her favorite of all her uncles, not that she would ever say that out loud. She didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.

Benny’s face broke out into a huge grin as he bent down with his arms wide open ready and waiting for his niece to come give him his hug. "Hey, munchkin have you been good?"

Pulling back Leia gave her uncle a look as she reminded him, "Uncle Benny, I'm always good."

"Right. I'm sorry. How could I have forgotten?" Benny slapped the side of his face in mock shock.

Patting his cheek Leia smiled up at him, "That's okay, Uncle Benny it happens."

"I'm glad you understand. Now mind giving me a moment alone with your dad?” Benny asked. “I have something grown up to talk to him about." d.

Leia made a face; she found grown-up talk boring. "That's okay I'll go play with Jay."

Waiting until Leia had bounced off, Dean turned to face his best friend. With one eyebrow raised he crossed his arms over his chest. "So what is so important that you needed to talk to me about without my daughter around?"

"I'm dating Pamela and in case you wanted to hit me I didn't want Leia to see that." Benny didn't see any point in beating around the bush.

Dean wanted to say he was surprised, but he wasn't.  H had seen the sparks flying between the two of them and he remembered how enraged Benny had been when he learned what Gordon had done to Pamela. "Just treat her right or I will kick your ass."

Benny had no doubt that Dean meant every word. "I will Dean, I will. She is something special."

 

* * *

 

It was Dean's day with Leia and Jay and he had a plan for them.

Leia's eyes lit up as the Impala pulled into the parking lot of the fair. "The Fair! Jay, we are at the fair!"

 Jay had no clue what his human was talking about, but he could hear the excitement in her voice and let out a happy bark.

"Come on, Daddy! Jay wants to see the fair!" Leia demanded struggling with her seatbelt.

Dean let out a chuckle. "Tell Jay to keep calm and I will let you both out."

The moment Leia was free, she grasped her dad's hand in one hand and Jay's leash in the other and began dragging her dad towards the gate. "You are going to slow," Leia informed him.

Dean laughed and speed up, keeping his stride short to make it easier for his daughter.

Coming through the gate Dean wasn't at all surprised when Leia began dragging him towards the food area. His daughter love cotton candy.

"Sam?" Dean blurted out as he took in the familiar man walking away from the cotton candy stand with pink cotton candy in hand and a bag gummy bears in the other.

"Dean, Leia, and Jay. I didn't expect to run into you here." Sam could feel his heart beating as he looked at the trio.

 “Mr. Sam, would you like to join me, my daddy and Jay?” Leia asked looking up at her favorite teacher with pleading eyes.

Sam wasn’t sure what to say. Aa big part of him wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to interrupt Dean and Leia’s time together.

Dean could read Sam and he could see the man was about to say no even though he didn’t want to. It was clear though,he didn’t want to interrupt Dean’s time with Leia and Dean found himself adoring Sam even more for that. “Join us, Sammy, we would love to have you along.” Dean sent Sam a soft smile as he held out his free hand to Sam. He didn’t have to look down to know that Leia was sending Sam her own pleading look.

Sam was powerless against the twin pleading looks of the father and daughter duo, "I'd love to," he relented easily..

"Yay!" Leia cheered. "Daddy hold Mr. Sam's hand so he doesn't get lost." She would have done it but she had Jay's leash in the hand that wasn't holding her daddy's.

Sam opened his mouth to protest to say that wasn't necessary but all protest died in his throat as a  rough, yet warm hand engulfed his. He glanced down and found that he was indeed holding hands with Dean. He didn't know what to say.

"Leia's right we don't want you to get lost, now do we?" Dean teased as he linked his fingers with Sam's making sure that the other man couldn't run away from him or slip his grip.

 

* * *

 

"I had a nice time tonight, thank you for inviting me along. I hope I didn't ruin your time with Leia." Sam murmured, holding Jay's leash as Dean placed the sleeping little girl in the car.

Brushing the hair off of Leia's forehead Dean pressed a kiss it,  smiling when she wrinkled her nose but didn't wake up.  Turning he reached for the leash that Sam still held, making sure that their hands once again brushed. "I'm glad you joined us."  

Sam's heart pounded in his chest as he watched Jay jump into the car and settle next to Leia. He knew he should leave but he couldn't move. His legs seemed frozen in place.

Turning around Dean was thrilled to see Sam still standing there waiting for him."Sammy, I'm glad you stayed." Dean whispered.

"So am I," Sam whispered back.

Taking a step closer, Sam pressed his lips against Dean's in a quick kiss.

"So does this count as our second date?" Dean asked when the kiss broke.

"I think it does. I can't wait to see what you have in store for our third date." Sam teased.

"Oh, I will knock your socks off," Dean promised.

"If you're lucky it will be more than just my socks." Sam promised,  leaving a rather speechless Dean behind.

 

* * *

 

Sam couldn't remember the last time that he had been so happy and it all had to do with Dean Winchester.

The last time that Dean could remember being this happy was when Leia called him da for the first time and took her first steps towards him.

Their fourth date had Sam and Dean taking the next step in their relationship as Sam stayed the night.

“You're my baby boy. I am never letting you go,” Dean growled in Sam’s ear as he moved in and out of the body beneath him.

Sam could only shudder and moan, He shouldn't be as turned on by Dean's words as he is. “I’m your baby boy. I'm yours, Dean." Sam promised and they both knew that was the truth.

Curled up in Dean's arms Sam slowly traced his fingers along Dean's chest. Now Dean Winchester wasn't one to cuddle but Sam was different. He didn't mind having Sam in his arms in fact if he had it his way Sam would never leave them.

"Do you think we should tell Leia about us?" Sam asked.

That was a question that had been on Dean's mind for a while. "I am more than ready to tell Leia about us, I'm sure she will be very happy for us."

 

* * *

 

When Pamela dropped Leia and Jay off, she wasn't surprised to see Sam sitting in the living room waiting for them. "About damn time." Pamela murmured. Waving to Sam, she smiled at the two men happy for Dean.

"Mr. Sam, what are you doing here?" Leia asked once she noticed the man on the couch.

 Jay heard the name of one of his other favorite humans and happily jumped up next to Sam, allowing the man to give him a belly rub that had his tail wagging.

Sam and Dean shared a look as Dean lifted Leia into his arms and carried her over to the couch where he sat next to Sam with Leia in his lap. "Leia, sweetheart Sam and I are dating. We thought it was about time we told you."

A thoughtful look appeared in Leia's eyes. "Like mommy and Uncle Benny?" She asked.

"Just like mommy and Uncle Benny," Dean told her.

"Yay! My favorite teacher dating my daddy this means I get to see Mr. Sam lots." Leia couldn't be happier.

"How about you call me Sam," Sam suggested.

A look of pure concentration appeared on Leia's face, "Sam.  My Sam." She nodded. "Okay, I like it. Do you like Star Wars?" Leia asked. Dean wasn't surprised. This was the same question she asked everyone he and Pamela dated.

"I love Star Wars." Sam gave the right answer.

"Okay, daddy can we watch Star Wars? The Lego ones?" Leia had recently discovered them and she loved them.

"Sure sweetie." Dean couldn't say no not when both Leia and Sam were giving him a pleading look.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing the end of summer when Dean finally asked the question that had been on his mind. He looked at Sam, who was cuddled against his side and stroked Sam's arm. "Sam, will you move with me and Leia? I know this is sudden, but I have never felt this way about anyone before.I can't believe that I am being this sappy, but I never believed in soulmates until I met you. I love you, Sammy."

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you sure Dean? Because I feel the same way about, I mean, I love you too Dean. And if you are serious about this then yes. I would love to move in with you."

"I am very serious baby boy." Dean tilted Sam's head up and kissed him deeply.

 

* * *

 

They told Leia  Sam was moving in first. She was thrilled To celebrate they decided to throw a BBQ and invite both their family and friends to it so they could tell them the news.

It turned out to be a good idea.John and Bobby turned out to be old friends, who quickly reconnected.Mary and Sam's mother,  Karen shook their heads fondly as they watched their husbands.

Sam and Dean were a little worried when Pamela hit it off with Jess and Sarah. They were convinced that they were trading stories about the two of them.

It wasn't until everyone was seated with their food in front of them that Dean and Sam stood in front of them, hands linked. "Thank you all for coming Sam and I have some news. We have decided to move together," Dean announced.

Cheers came from all those gathered as Mary and Karen came to give their sons a kiss on their cheeks. Everyone was happy that the two men had found happiness with each other.

Jess waited until she could get Dean alone. "If you hurt him in any way they will never find your body." The blonde informed him with a sweet smile on her face and Dean finally understood why Sam said she was scary.

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready sweetheart?” Dean asked looking down at his little helper.

A determined look appeared on Leia's face as she gave a nod. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

“Alright then let’s get cooking.” Dean declared as Leia gave a cheer.

Together the two of them worked happily singing along to the classics on the radio.

That morning, stretched out in his and Dean’s very comfortable king size bed Sam was awoken to a very delicious smell and as small body jumping on the bed with a cry of, “Sam wake up! Daddy and I made you breakfast!”

Sitting up Sam’s eyes grew wide at the small feast in Dean’s arms. “There is no way I can eat all of that.”

The corner of Dean’s lips curled up into a smirk. “Good thing it's not all for you.”

That morning the four of them -after Leia made a very convincing point that Jay was just as much as a family as they - ate breakfast in bed and Sam couldn't remember the last time he did something like that.

“Is it alright if I call you Papa Sam?” Leia had thought long and hard about this and she had already talked it over with her parents and they agreed with it.

Smiling at the nervous young girl, Sam pulled her and into his arms, “I would be honored to be your Papa Sam.”

Dean could only smile as his two most important people as Sam cuddled Leia to his chest. This is where he belongs and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
